


My Motivation

by Dannylinchen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/pseuds/Dannylinchen
Summary: Daniel needs some motivation for his next race.





	My Motivation

You've been strolling trough the pit lane. It's been a few hours after the quali and almost everyone left the track. Well, everyone just did. Except you and your boyfriend Daniel. He's been studying the telemtrics and dynamics of his car for hours now. He wasn't satisfied with his quali result and wanted to do it much better in the race tomorrow. After you took a few moments alone outside to get some fresh air, you entered the red bull garage again.

Daniel was sitting on the edge of his car, still with all the papers in his Hands. You sighted. Daniel looked up to you "I'm done soon babe, promised!" You rolled your eyes "No you won't, Honey, look at you. You're already so tired. If you continue, you won't do any better tomorrow" you took a step between his legs, fumbling the papers out of his hands. Daniel looked up at you "Well, I guess you're right..." He sighted and wrapped his arms around your waist, putting his head to your stomach. You let your fingers stroke trough his black curls and gave him a kiss on the head "I'm sure your race result tomorrow will be amazing" he looked at you and stood up from his Red Bull.

He took your head in his palms and kissed you gently "you're always so motivating babe..." He murmured against your lips. You grinned cause you exactly knew where this would be ending "you sure, that we..." but you couldn't even finish your sentence, as Daniel smashed his lips against yours once again. This time more foceful then before. His tounge stroking over your lips, begging for entry. You fulfilled his wish and opened your mouth. You both enjoyed your tounges fighting, eyes closed.

Dan let the palms of his hands wander down your hips, getting them to rest on you butt, squeezing the cheeks. Your hands wrapped around his neck, letting your nails wander over it. Goosebumps were building on his arms. You looked up into his eyes. His pupils were widened of lust and you could bet yous were too. "I can motivate you even more" you whispered, your fingers wandering over his face and his jawline, making him shiver "I bet you can.." he growled and you kissed him again.

Your hands made their way under his shirt, your fingers striking his abdomen, wandering down to his belt. The australian growled at you and leaned a little closer. His hands wandering from your butt right under your skirt.

Before unbuckling his belt, you let your hands wander over his bulge, making him groan "You're such a tease!" You kissed him in return and pushed him back on the edge of his car. You felt his hands sliding over your panties but you gently pushed him away and kissed him once more "this is about me motivating you, not the other way around" you mumbled against his lips making him sigh in frustration. You grinned and kissed his neck, leaving little marks by biting it here and there.

You unbuckled his belt and let your hands wander into his pants, making him moan in relief. His boxers pushed down easily and your hand coddling his length that fitted with your body so perfectly. Dan leaned his head back in his neck, looking straight up your eyes. Oh god, how much you loved it when those ambers were filled with lust. You moved your hand a little quicker, making him moan even more.

He laid one hand in your neck and pulled you down for a passionate kiss. You responded it with your tounge and put all the lust and love you felt for the aussie in that moment into it. Both of you couldn't hold it any longer. Dan's hands wandered under your skirt again and this time, you let him access and quickly remove your panties. His fingers wandering over your sweet spot, rubbing your sensitive knob, feelig how wet you were.. "Mhm...so ready for me!" He murmured against your lips.

He pulled you onto is hip, his hard member entering you, fitting so well. The both of you let out a loud moan and you began to move in a not so slow pace "Oh fuck, Y/N!" Daniel groaned, biting your neck, leaving aggressive marks to show everybody you were his. You swung your arms over his shoulders, still moving, looking him deep in the eyes "Who is going to win a race for me torrow?" you purred. Daniels fingers digged in your hips, you knew this was going to make him crazy. "I am, babydoll. Oh fuck and how I will" he loudly moaned, starting to move with you.

You fastened your thursts and stroke through his black curls. "That's my dirty boy" you kissed him, making him go insane. You grinned as you fastened your movements once more, making him having a messy orgasm and moaning your name out loud. You kissed him passionated before he rested his head on your shoulder, little pearls of sweat shimmering on his forehead. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him on the forehead. "Did this motivate you enough?" You asked, still in a little heavy breathing "Oh yes, definitley" he looked up at you, with a big grin on his face, you loved way too much.

On the next day, Daniel won the race in Malaysia.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a comment and / or Kudos :)


End file.
